


dimensions of the mind

by storypaint (possibilityleft)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/storypaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Tiffany knows that there are many things that Granny Weatherwax disapproves of; these things would fill a book, and maybe an encyclopedia.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	dimensions of the mind

Tiffany knows that there are many things that Granny Weatherwax disapproves of; these things would fill a book, and maybe an encyclopedia. It might, in fact, be easier to write a book of things she did approve of (good boots and common sense came to mind, but explaining Granny's notions of common sense would probably take another book).

"They're ridiculous. Pointless. Silly. There is absolutely no reason to go traipsing about in other dimensions," Granny says flatly to Tiffany, handing back the book. Tiffany clutches it to her chest and thinks that Granny has rather missed the point.

"Well, I don't think the point was to go traipsing about. There was a kingdom to save," she tries, because an Aching witch never backs down until she's learned the lesson all the way through.

"There aren't any places like that that need saving. Certainly not by children," Granny says, sniffing. "Dimensional portals are the tools of Death and librarians and stupid wizards who go muck about in the Dungeon Dimensions and bring back nameless horrors far too often."

Tiffany opens her mouth and shuts it again, because Granny has a thing about wizards that she's never quite understood, and even Nanny Ogg won't explain it. It has something to do with the girl wizard she's heard about, Tiffany assumes, but that woman's name has certainly never passed Granny's lips while Tiffany was around, so she pretends not to know about her. It is always more interesting to find out what people want you to know about someone, especially when you already know more than they think.

"Yes, Granny," she says, tucking the book under her cloak, and no more is said of it. She gets a lesson on the many uses of egg yolk, the value of a good village blacksmith, and some basic charms using table salt and (personal) vinegar. It is a good lesson.

When she gets home, she adds the book to the remains of the almanac in the outhouse. It had been an interesting read, but she has her suspicions as to the author's reasons for writing it. It had a lot of very interesting and suspicious parallels to Omnianism that she thinks were put in there on purpose, and she hates it when a book doesn't allow one to think for oneself.

To the outhouse it goes, and to the almanac Tiffany returns, this time paging through for a section on the Dungeon Dimensions.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days_exchnge: 19. subversive overthrowing; Discworld: Witches series, why dimensional portals are silly for abyss_of_colors.


End file.
